A Warrior's Blaziken
by Emi Kotone
Summary: In a world where Team Rocket rules. May discovers powers she never knew she had and people she always knew but never met...
1. Prologue

I don't own pokemon. (da-da!) Wait a sec. That's a bad thing.

* * *

May picked her way through the bushes. Their sharp branches scratched her legs but she didn't care. May just had a strange feeling that she had to get out of her town for a while. She sighed. May wished that she could just burn her way through, just like her blaziken behind her. The edges were starting to bother her bare legs.

"Blaze you shouldn't do that..." May scolded, turning around but her Blaziken ignored her. May shrugged tiredly, recoqnizing a lost cause; her blaziken was stubborn at times. Eventually the duo caught sight of a leafy, towering oak.

Spots of light streamed through the leaves, casting shadows on the floor. May sat herself against the sturdy trunk and closed her eyes. The forest was strangely quiet today. Usually you were able to here the faint cries of wild pokemon.

Without thinking, May drifted off to sleep. A kind yet serious looking woman turned around. She was conversing with three other people; two men and another woman. They disappeared when she turned around. A horse with a blazing mane and tail gave a light whinny. Her blond hair swayed gently as she stepped toward May. May felt no worry, although she was someone she had never met. It was like they were close friends.

"Dear May. Would you accept this? After all, it's about time..." The woman held her hand out to May, a glowing red ball of light floating above it. Without thinking, she took the ball of light. Immediately, a red fiery light enveloped her body. In it she could see someone burst into water, a thunderbolt surrounded another person, and a sandstorm encircle someone else. A strange feeling drew herself to the person in the sandstorm. Looking closer, she realized a boy with green hair had his eyes closed, strangely relaxed.

She opened her mouth to tell the boy to wake up but before she could, her eyes were forced open. She shook her head. May knew that dreams were nothing, but she felt different. Blaziken looked up as she woke up and shot over.

"Huh?"

"Blaze!" Something told her in her gut that life would never be the same.

* * *

(Smiles) Review maybe?


	2. Powers, huh?

**Yay! I don't own pokemon! Wait, that's a bad thing.**

May was with Blaziken, jumping from treetops on top of the forest.

_It can't be true. It can't be,_ thought May.

_Flashback_

_May was just at Blaziken when they attacked. Team Rockets, lots of them. All dressed in black with a big R on their chests. So much for individuality and disguise. They all came from the forest. They must have been hiding, spying on her. All of them had a pokemon, probably stolen from trainers._

" _Your own village is gone, come with us." May heard one of the leaders say. _

' _How did they know I was here?' May thought panicking. _

' _No one knows about this place! Did they follow me here?'_

_As May was thinking that, Blaziken had let out a flamethrower, burning the closer pokemon. May had trained Blaze well. Blaziken grabbed May and jumped high._( Blaziken can jump more than 30 feet, a pokedex in the sapphire or ruby games say that)

_No, no it can't be,_ May thought panicking. They were being chased by the Rockets who had flying pokemon. They soon came in site of May's village (or town).

Seeing it, May let out a soft moan. The village was in smoking. May didn't need to go closer to see what had happened to it.

She wanted to go closer, to see if her friends and family had survived.

Never mind that, she didn't have time. Team Rocket was still chasing them. But where could she go now? Her home was gone, relatives all gone too.

May POV

I have to focus. Focus on the present not the future. AHHHHHHHHHH!! How am I supposed to focus when everything I love is gone?????, except for Blaze of course. Ok, deep breaths, deep breaths. In, out, in, out. I feel better now.

I look down at Blaze. I was on top of him. Him piggybacking me. Except that I was the only one holding on. Blaze was focusing on jumping on the trees.

I look up. I can see the sun beginning to set. A yellow circle just above the ocean waves. The purples, pinks and yellows streaking the sun above. I can always expect nature to never change its cycles.

Oh great, now they're attacking us. It was bad enough being chased.

Is there a place we can stay? Maybe a— oh no! Blaze stumbled! I look down. Blaze's leg seems to be bruised. Ow. That must hurt.

I wish so much I could help him. Hey, what is this? It feels like someone's lending me their energy-Blaze maybe?

Normal POV

A curious sensation was spreading through May. Something like warmth.

_What is this? Wait, can I heal Blaze?_

May tried it. She focused everything she had on Blaze's injury and it healed. Leaving a much faster, stronger Blaze.

_Hey…… if I can do that, can I do what Blaze does?_

May focused on one of the Pigeot following them and two very large burns appeared on its wings, exactly where May wanted it to be.

May was so shocked that she nearly fell off Blaze.

"Blaze, Blaze, did you see that?"

'_Yeah.'_

This time May really fell off but luckily Blaze caught her.

" You can talk to me, and I can talk to you?" May said to Blaze.

' _Yep. And if you try to make me faster, I will go faster.'_

May did what Blaze told her to do. She could feel her energy decreasing a bit but all of a sudden Blaziken sped up so fast the trees seemed like a blur.

At last they stopped at the largest tree May could see. It spread out for a kilometer, and that was only the trunk. Its branches gnarled but the sweeping leaves reminded her of the forest back home.

There was a nice hollow right above a thick branch. It was rather nice inside.

' _We're staying here for a while.'_ May heard Blaze say in her mind, But she was too occupied with the hollow to pay attention. There was, surprisingly wood shaped like a bed.

"_I could live like this for a while" _May thought sarcastically.

'_I heard that'_ Blaze said.

May sighed.

**Eevee: Yay! Review!**


	3. Tuning in

**Am I an idiot writing this? Well anyways I don't own pokemon, the director guy does. Who was he again?...

* * *

**

"What?" May asked. She looked up from the book she was reading. (She has books in her bag.)

" _Team Rocket is checking every single tree for pokemon. To make a long story short, most of the wild pokemon are gone," _Blaze explained _" we have to leave.

* * *

_

A boy the same age as May sat on the edge of a cliff. His Flygon beside him. His emerald-green eyes gazing at the oldest and largest tree in the entire forest.

A flash of red. Then a figure jumping and disappearing.

He stared at the place it disappeared for a few more moments. Nothing happened.

" Did I imagine that?" He wondered aloud.

' Fly, fly, flygon'

" Yeah, you're right Flygon," still staring at the spot the figure disappeared to,

" it was probably Team Rocket."

* * *

Blaze was piggybacking May again. Instead of jumping, Blaze was running. Blaze had started by jumping but after a few jumps May asked Blaze to run on the ground instead.

They stopped by a stream of clear water that night.

Before, May remembered that this stream was the one she and her family had been camping by once. It had been teeming with pokemon.

May walked along the stream until she found a soft bed of grass. She lay on her back and gazed up at the stars.

When she closed her eyes she could feel like she was back home, with her family.

Max beside her, with glasses and a know-it-all attitude. Her parents, smiling and laughing beside her. It made her want to cry.

Thinking of them made her think of the time they went camping by this very stream…….

"_Mommy! Look what I found!" a young girl with orange hair was holding up a magikarp._

Wait. This isn't the time I went camping….

"_That's great Misty. Do you want to keep it?" asked Misty's mom. A woman with brown hair in a ponytail._

"_Yep!" Misty answered happily._

" _Tap your magikarp with this." Her mom gave her a net ball._

_Misty tapped the magikarp with the net ball and it evaporated into the blue ball._

May woke up with a shock.

" What was that?!" May wondered.

May got up to find Blaze.

* * *

Meanwhile a girl about two years older than May was trying to sleep.

She kept having the same dream about a girl. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep again.

" _Hey Mom! Look what I met while exploring!" a seven-year old girl with chocolate brown hair was speed walking toward her mom. Obviously trying to conceal what was behind her._

" _What is it, dear?" Her Mom asked._

" _Yeah, tell us May!" a little boy with blue hair and glasses asked. He peeked out from behind May's mom._

_May's mom had kind looking eyes and blond hair._

"_Lookie! A torchic!" May stepped out of the way to show a cute torchic hiding behind her._

"_Can I keep it?" May asked._

"_Of course! But we should ask your father first." Her mom told May._

"_Oops," May giggled, " I already caught it!"_

"_May what am I going to do with you?" her mom sighed._

_May returned her torchic._

The girl woke up again. She sighed and tied up her orange hair in a ponytail and went to find her Gyarados.

" Maybe Gyarados will know who she is," she whispered to herself before getting out of her sleeping bag.

* * *

The next morning May woke up with a searing burn-like feeling.

She turned face up and stared at the sun. _Is the sun doing this? _

May painfully crawled out of her warm sleeping bag and went to the stream. She wet her hands and brought them up to her face to wash.

_Huh? There's something on my palm._

She peered at her palm and gasped in shock.

There was a dragonair on her palm.

* * *

**Yay! No school today! Anyways…review! **

**p.s. sorry it's so short.**


	4. A Sage Story

**Me: Hey did you know that Inkspell is really good? **

**Eevee: ok………that was random.**

**Me: Well, unfortunately I don't own pokemon.**

**Eevee: ok…………. even more random

* * *

**

"_Hey Mom! Can you tell us a story?" May asked while Max was nodding eagerly._

_May was sitting on her bed, Max on the top bunk looking at his mom._

"_Yeah! Tell us a story! Please?" Max pleaded._

"_Ooh, tell us the one about the sages! I love that story!" May asked again._

" _Fine. But you have to go to sleep right after. Ok?" May and Max's mom, Caroline, finally said after listening to the pleas of her daughter and son._

" _Yay!" cheered the siblings._

" _Ok. Long ago evil was all around the world. It was all anarchy." _

_Max interrupted. _

" _That means nobody was in control May." Purposely stressing the word May._

"_Be quiet Max!" May almost yelled._

"_Come on, both of you do you want to hear this story or not?" Caroline interrupted._

_Both of them quieted down._

" _This continued for many years. Wars, arguments and fights were left unsolved. Finally a king who went by the name Finistro rose to power. He was a good king until he hired an advisor, Conseiller. _

_Conseiller corrupted King Finistro and hypnotized him to be evil. King Finistro murdered a great number of people, many of them his subjects." Caroline continued._

"_Hey Mom? Do you still have that picture book? The one that tells the story?" May asked._

" _There's a picture book? I wanna see!" Max exclaimed._

" _No, unfortunately. Your father's slaking ruined it while training."_

" _Awww. I wanted to see the pictures again," May sighed, " oh well."_

" _Ok, where were we? Oh yes. Out of his subjects one decided to stand up for his kingdom. His name was Eroe. _

_Eroe wanted so badly, the king would come back. So he wanted to find a way to free the king. _

_One day Eroe decided to hike up the mountains. He had heard of a legendary dragonair there. He reached the lake that the dragonair had called home. ' Crystal Lake' it was called, for the water was as pure as crystals._

_He found a stone. A shining white stone and he threw it into the lake. Ripples appeared where he threw it. _

_Suddenly there was a bright light from the centre_(sorry about the 'centre' spelling but I am Canadian )_ of the ripple. The light burst and a shining crystal dragonair appeared._

What do you want? _Eroe heard the dragonair say in his mind. ' Please. You know about the situation with King Finistro. Can you help?' Dragonair was silent until finally it said _Go up to the top of the mountain. All your answers will be found there._ Then it disappeared._

_Eroe followed the dragonair's advice. At the top of the mountains it seemed that light seemed to stream to him. A white pokemon flickered before him. _' An Arceus'_ he stammered in his head._

_The Arceus touched him and a mark appeared on his palm. A crystal dragonair. Almost on cue it disappeared into a master ball on Eroe's waist. The ball wasn't there before._

_When Eroe went back to King Finistro's kingdom, he found it massacred. His friends, his family was all gone. Now, Eroe no longer cared about King Finistro. _

_He stormed the palace with Arceus and with Arceus' help he overthrew the King._

_Eroe formed the Elemental Circle. A group with 17 people, not including Eroe. One for each type of pokemon. Every sage had a dragonair on his/her palm, just like Eroe. With the Elemental Circle, Eroe kept the peace in the kingdom of Kanto." Caroline finished._

_By then, May and Max were asleep in their respective beds.

* * *

_

Tired. I'm so tired. What is this? A white pokemon? Scorching pain. Too tired. Must sleep.

* * *

**May POV**

Stare. Stare. Disappear will you?

I never believed that Mom's stories were true. The sage story for goodness sake!

I gasp. The dragonair was surrounded with flames. So that means that I'm the fire sage!

* * *

A little while later after Blaze told her to calm down after freaking out of the element sign, May and Blaze stumbled into another camp.

There was a gyarados curled up sleeping. A girl with orange hair looked up in alarm.

May quickly showed her element mark and she relaxed again.

" So this is a good sign?" May whispered to Blaze.

' _Yeah you idiot, what do you think?'_ Blaze answered back.

Before she could answer back Blaze walked over to the sleeping gyarados and conversed to it in pokemon language.

'Gyar, dos, gya" May heard the gyarados say to the girl.

" _She must be a sage too."_ May thought.

" Hi. I'm Misty." The girl said. May gasped in shock.

" And I'm May!" Her eyes widened.

" Soo-----you are- you mean" stammered May.

" Yeah, you're the girl I saw in my dreams!"

* * *

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.. review! **


	5. Two More

**Me: Yay, yay another chapter! **

**Eevee: Yeah what she said. And she doesn't own pokemon.

* * *

**

Now that I've slept a bit I'm less tired. Hey… it's still there. A white creature. It's nudging me. And it feels so comfortable. Ugh, I can't see anything without my glasses. Hey, where are my glasses?

* * *

The boy with the emerald-green eyes climbed onto his flygon. He had finally decided to check out the place where he saw that red flash. He scanned the forest.

Green. Green. Yellow. Green. Green. Wait. Yellow?

" Flygon, you see those yellow flashes over there?" he whispered to his flygon.

Flygon nodded and fly quickly to the spot.

He climbed off the flygon and looked around. Nothing. Then he heard a lot of rustling, like someone being chased.

A boy with a Pikachu came crashing through the forest.

" Can't you make less noise?" The boy with the green eyes said.

" Huh?"

He sighed. " Climb onto Flygon."

The boy with the Pikachu clumsily climbed on. When he was on, Flygon flew up so fast the Pikachu almost fell off.

" Go slower will you? Pikachu nearly fell off."

" Sure, if you want to get caught," the boy with green eyes said sarcastically.

" Hey what's your name?" the boy with the pikachu asked.

"Drew. What's yours?" Drew said not turning around.

" Ash."

Ash turned around.

" They're following us Drew. Keep on going I'll take care of them."

Ash looked at Pikachu.

" Use thunderbolt Pikachu!"

Pikachu nodded and and the Team Rockets chasing them were hit with a large burst of electricity.

" Ow!" Drew and Ash cried. Pikachu had shocked them too.

' Pika,' Pikachu said apologetically.

" Pikachu says sorry." Ash said to Drew.

Drew raised his eyebrows but said nothing. They flew on for a while and Flygon flew considerably faster. Much faster.

Soon Flygon found a nice place to camp out while flying. They landed and Drew disappeared to find food.

* * *

Who is this guy? He appears out of nowhere, rescues me and Pikachu, and he's able to make his Flygon fly so fast it's amazing.

Green hair and eyes, how likely is this?

" Pikachu, do you think he's one?"

'…………_I don't know.'_

" Really? Can't you ask his Flygon?" Ash asked.

' _No. But Drew seems familiar. Don't you think so too?'

* * *

_

" Flygon, do you think there's fish in this river?" Drew was crouching on the edge of a river, peering through the water.

All he heard was silence. His Flygon hadn't followed him.

He looked at the water again but all he saw was his own emerald-green eyes looking back at him. The eyes all the girls at his home town, La Rousse, had fallen in love with.

Turning around, Drew noticed some berries.

" _Those will do." _He thought.

* * *

Drew had brought back some berries he had found near the stream. As they cooked, both of them were lost in thought.

Ash had raven-coloured hair and black eyes. A cap over his hair. He always had a cap on, except when he was sleeping. That was one of the things Drew noticed.

Green eyes and green hair that's what Drew has. An arrogant attitude and he had a habit of flicking his hair. All those things Ash noticed.

As Drew ate his berry, Ash noticed something on Drew's palm.

" Hey Drew, I think there's something on your palm." Ash told Drew.

" If I'm not mistaken, you have one too." Drew answered back.

" too?" Ash asked.

" _Hey Drew you idiot. What'd you say too__for."_ Drew shouted at himself inside his head.

" Fine, I give up. You show me yours and I show you mine." Drew said after Ash stared at him with suspicious eyes.

Ash took off his glove and a dragonair appeared. With lightning bolts surrounding it. Ash put back on his glove.

" So you're the,"

" Electric Sage," Ash continued, " and you are?"

Drew flipped his hand, there was a dragonair. It was surrounded by earthquake marks.

" The Ground Sage," Drew finished.

" Drew, I have a question. How'd you know that I have the element mark? I wear a glove."

" Ash, you talked to your Pikachu. Did you really think that I wouldn't think something's weird?" Drew answered simply.

" Oh."

They finished their dinner and Drew fell asleep with Flygon. Ash pulled out his sleeping bag and fell asleep with Pikachu.

* * *

**Y'know, I can't think of anything to say here except for REVIEW!**


	6. 2 plus 2 equals 4

**Me: I'm sorry that I took so long but my teacher's been giving me assignments every other day.**

**Eevee: Yep.**

**Drew: …scary.**

**Me: excuse me?**

**Drew: uh… blazegirl6 doesn't own pokemon?**

**Me: do you wanna do the honours May?**

**May: Ok. (whacks Drew on the head) On with the story!**

**Drew: …..ow

* * *

**

Oh there they are. Everything's clear again! Where was that pokemon that was nudging me earlier? Whoa, what happened to my house? I try to get up. Ow, ow, ow, ow. I think I hurt my leg somewhere.

* * *

Drew and Ash walked along a stream. Flygon in its pokeball, Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder.

" I'm hungry", Ash complained. Ash's stomach grumbled.

"You just ate five minutes ago", Drew pointed out.

" Well then Pikachu's hungry."

" Pika."

" Yes, you are Pikachu."

" Pika!!!!!!!!!!" Pikachu shocked Ash.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Ash yelled. Drew stared at them.

" Uh.. Ash?"

" Fine, fine! You're not hungry." Ash agreed. " Hey I smell food!" Ash ran toward the stream and fell face down in the stream. Drew sweatdropped.

" What Ash wouldn't do for food…." Drew muttered.

* * *

After Drew managed to get Ash out of the water, Ash asked Drew to take him across the water.

" For once in your life you're making sense."

Ash had finally found the source of the food after they crossed the river.

" Do you think they'll let me have some food?" Ash said to Drew, who was looking at the two sleeping girls.

" Seriously Ash, is that all you think about?" Ash muttered to Drew.

" No, I think about pokemon, my family, and a-" Ash stopped, his face close to blushing. Drew sighed.

* * *

May woke up to see a pair of emerald-green eyes staring back at her sapphire-blue ones. She stared at them a bit longer, getting lost in them. Reality woke her up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May screamed. Her scream woke up Misty who also screamed.

" What are we screaming about?!" Misty asked May. May had waken up and whacked the boy on the head.

" Ow! What did you do that for?" the boy shouted back at them.

" Who are you?" May asked after calming down a bit.

" My name's Drew and I'm shocked that anyone wouldn't know it." Drew said to May, flicking his hair.

" Well, I'm sorry you have such a big ego", May glared at him ", and don't you know it's rude to bother a girl in her sleep?"

" Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were a pokemon in a random sleeping bag," Drew said. May whacked him once more on the head and walked away.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Misty was…_

" Who are you?" I asked.

" I'm Ash, this is Pikachu", Ash said pointing to his head.

" Um Ash? Pikachu's on top of your cap." I said, redirecting Ash's finger to point at Pikachu.

" Pika Pi," Pikachu said.

" Hey!" Ash said to Pikachu.

" Do you wanna see my gyarados?" I asked Ash.

" Yeah! I've never seen one before!" Ash said happily.

I let out my Gyarados and it roared, scaring Pikachu to hid in Ash's shirt.

" Hey Pikachu that tickles!" Ash laughed and he fell over.

" Uhh, who is this and why is he about to step on our food supply?" May had appeared out of nowhere with Drew following her.

" Will you stop following me?" May glared at Drew.

" Well, I've got nothing else to do," Drew replied.

" There's food here?" Ash got up and asked.

May looked at me. I shrugged.

" Fine. There's some over there. Don't eat it all I'm hungry." May agreed. May disappeared again and a short time later we could hear May shouting at Drew. Drew replying with an arrogant remark.

" Y'know Ash, you're really bad at hiding you can talk to your Pikachu." I said.

Ash stopped eating.

' _Misty, May says rescue me from Drew!" _Blaziken had appeared suddenly. It conversed with Gyarados for a second and Gyarados translated.

" Cool! Is that May's?" Ash asked me excitedly.

" Uh yeah, I gotta go", I said and signaled to Gyarados to follow me as I ran after Blaze.

* * *

" Hey Misty, why don't we let Drew and Ash travel with us?" May asked with a devilish smile on her face.

" Yeah sure, why don't we?" Misty replied with the same smile on her face.

" Ok then, Drew, Ash, you're traveling with us." May said to the boys.

" I'm scared", Drew whispered to Ash.

" Yeah me too", Ash said back. May and Misty walked slowly back to the sleeping bags.

" Perfect!" Misty said happily and they high-fived. Suddenly a bright light enveloped them, along with their pokemon. It stayed for a couple seconds and then it disappeared.

" What was that?" May asked.

' _How am I supposed to know?'_ May gasped in shock.

" Blaze was that you?"

' _Uh no.'_

May turned to look at Gyarados.

' _What?'_

The two girls stared at each other.

" Did you hear what I just did?" May asked.

" Yeah", Misty said.

" ok………."

* * *

**Drew: Ow, that hurt, getting whacked three times on the head.**

**Eevee: Review!**

**Drew: How come you can talk?**

**Eevee: eevee ee?**


	7. Together We'll Make a Promise

**Me: Hey I'm back!**

**Drew:………….unfortunately**

**May: (glares) do you want another whack on your head?**

**Me: oh yeah, I wanna thank all my reviewers!**

**Eevee: Blazegirl6 doesn't own pokemon! Now on with the story!**

**(hears Drew getting hit in the distance……)**

**Me: and the song is "Together we'll make a promise"

* * *

**

" Ok, we high-fived and a beam of light appeared. Then I can hear Blaziken talk and Gyarados can talk to you. What happened?" Misty asked.

" You guys seriously don't know yet?" said a voice from behind the two girls.

" What is it Drew?" May asked annoyingly.

" You guys just merged your powers when you high-fived," Drew said, " you high-fived using your right hand right?"

" Uh, yeah." Misty replied.

" Well, ignoring Drew, I'm going to take a nap" May pulled out her ipod and headed out into the forest.

* * *

May had found this clearing when she was looking for a place to camp. A ring of trees where you could see the sky. It was beautiful in May's opinion. She turned the music to a song that had no vocals. Then she started singing quietly.

_In a never ending journey  
The roads are split apart  
A chapter wrote us in a story  
I finished you or start  
And even though it feels like the end, my friend  
You know it's only the beginning  
It's the beginning...  
_

May loved this song. It reminded her of a promise she had made to Max.

_  
Together we'll make a promise  
To never forget it all  
We've only scratched the surface  
Of worlds we'll come to know  
Together moving forward  
Even though we're far apart  
So safe and sound inside our hearts  
We keep our word until we are together once again_

A boy stood behind a tree, watching May. He had a little smile on his face.

" She sings so well," he said softly.

._  
And if you hear me in a raindrop  
I'm not that far away  
You can see in your reflection  
Another side of me  
And even though we say goodbye, goodbye  
We'll never be alone  
No we're not alone... _

_A young boy sat, leaning on a wall of a ruined house. His leg was bleeding. A pokemon the size of a large dog was nudging him._

" _Hey there," he said softly._

_  
Together we'll make a promise  
To never forget it all  
We've only scratched the surface  
Of worlds we'll come to know  
Together moving forward  
Even though we're far apart  
So safe and sound inside our hearts  
We keep our word until we are together once again  
_

' _Ar..' the pokemon said. The boy whispered to the pokemon for a little while._

" _You understand, don't you?" he said to the pokemon._

_  
So goodbye to you  
And everything we went through  
We made it to the ending and  
The other side of the moon  
Goodbye to you  
We'll hold on to the memories  
Of the good times  
_

" _I have to keep my promise to my sister," he finished._

_  
Together we'll make a promise  
To never forget it all  
We've only scratched the surface  
Of worlds we'll come to know  
Together moving forward  
Even though we're far apart  
So safe and sound inside our hearts  
It's all inside our hearts _

Together we make a promise 

May woke up. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep. But the thing is, the boy looked exactly like Max.

* * *

" MAY! WHERE ARE YOU?" she heard Misty shout.

"OVER HERE!" May shouted back.

" You know that your voice does not match you at all right?" said someone behind her.

" What are you doing here? Spying on me?" May asked angrily. Drew appeared out of nowhere.

" Of course not, Misty sent me", Drew replied coolly ", shall we go back?"

" So there you are", Misty said after May and Drew returned to the camp.

" So you didn't send Drew?" May asked.

" No , I didn't. Where were you?"

" Er…" Drew turned bright red. " Shouldn't we get to sleep?"

* * *

_Why did Drew blush?_ May was lying on her sleeping bag staring up into the stars. _Yeah, why?_ But May soon forgot about that question and fell deep asleep.

Not far from where May was sleeping, two pokemon sat together scheming.

" Blazi, Blaziken"(do you think they like each other?)

" Fly, Fly, Flygon!" (only one way to find out. Ready, Set, GO!)

The two pokemon rushed off.

* * *

May felt her head against something soft and warm. It was so comfortable, she didn't want to get up. She fell asleep again. This time dreaming of a certain green-haired boy. Unfortunately, May, like most other people, never remember her dreams.

* * *

Misty woke earlier than everyone else. When she looked at May's sleeping bag, it was empty. Misty looked around and she found May. When she saw where May was, Misty giggled. She walked over to where Ash was, and woke him up.

" Hey Ash, wake up," whispered Misty.

" Five more minutes Mom……." Ash muttered. Misty started talking in a very threatening tone.

" Ash if you don't get up I'll hit you." Ash woke up. He looked where Misty was pointing and he tried to stifle his laughter.

" Don't wake them up yet, I want to take a picture," Misty took out a camera phone and it clicked.

* * *

**Me: Yay! Another chapter finished! **

**May/Drew: (glaring at each other)**

**Me: Ok...uh review?**


	8. Connecting two chapters

**Me: Yay! Another chapter!**

**Eevee: ………**

**Kimmy: Shouldn't you be doing your homework?**

**Me: er…..wait what are you doing here? You're not in this story.**

**Kimmy: Do your-------**

**Eevee: ----Before this gets violent, blazegirl6 doesn't own pokemon (presses story button)

* * *

**

Misty held up her phone and showed Ash. This time Ash couldn't stifle his laughter. May's eyes flickered open. She looked around and screamed.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her scream woke up Drew, he looked around and he screamed. Misty and Ash burst out laughing.

" You scream like a girl Drew!" Misty said between her laughs. Suddenly, May and Drew realized the position they were in and leapt to opposite ends. Misty held up her phone and there was a picture of May in Drew's arms, both fast asleep. Both had a little smile on their faces.

" I know you feel attracted to me May but next time stay in your sleeping bag not mine." Drew said, flicking his hair while he did.

" Drew, shut up!" May glared at Drew with a faint blush on her face. May turned to Misty.

"Misty, how'd I get there?"

" I don't know, I woke up and you guys were like that."

' ………_I wonder how?'_ Misty and May heard. It sounded suspiciously like Blaze's.

" Did you have something to do with this?" said May angrily.

' _uh……ask Flygon!"_

" So you guys did have something to do with this! Drew call Flygon NOW!" May commanded Drew.

" Why should I?"

May looked like she was about to kill Drew.

" Uh Drew? I think you should do what May says for your own safety" , Ash suggested

" May why do you even care, I know you enjoyed that."

" No I did NOT and if you don't then you and Ash will suffer." May smiled innocently.

" Drew, I think you should just call Flygon. What if she takes us to the M word?" Ash whispered.

" NO! Not the M and S word!" Drew whispered in shock. Ash nodded. Drew sighed.

" Fine. FLYGON GET HERE NOW!" Drew shouted. A green mystic dragon flew straight into Drew and a guilty look appeared on its face.

" Fly?"

" Talk to May."

" Gon"

" Flygon, did you put me in Drew's arms?" May asked.

' _No, Blaziken did, I came up with the idea.'_

" So you guys did have some- wait, did you just talk to me?" asked a surprised May.

" Wait, Misty show me that picture of May and Drew again", Ash asked.

" Here." Ash inspected the photo.

" Hey look, Drew's hand is on May's. That explains it"

" So Ash, you don't just think about food", Drew said. Misty stepped in.

" Hey Ash, let's play would you rather!"

" Wait Ash, do-"

" Sure."

" Ok, as punishment for calling me 'mom' you have to pick between getting hit with my mallet or"

"NOOOO don't say it!!!!!!!!" Ash cried. " I'm sorry Drew but I have to choose it."

" So what is it?" questioned Misty.

" The S word." Drew pretended to cry behind Misty and May. The two girls high-fived.

"Yes!"

"No!"

" Uh huh, SHOPPING!"

* * *

May and Misty had dragged Ash and Drew to the nearest shopping mall and gave them 2000 dollars,(in the pokemon world that isn't a lot) and sent them to the arcade. Within 10 minutes they had spent all the money and disappeared to find the girls. And within another 10 minutes Drew and Ash were completely surrounded by fan girls.

" So Drew, you used to this?" Ash asked after they had managed to escape.

" You'd be surprised." Drew said back to him.

" Hey, there you are!" Drew turned around to find May, and almost fell over. She was wearing exactly what Misty would choose to wear, a very blue outfit, a skirt and a tight sweater with a horsea. Misty was wearing the exact opposite. A very red outfit, with pants and a t-shirt over a sweater. The t-shirt had a torchic on it. Misty and May noticed the two boys staring at them.

" Take a picture it'll last longer", Misty said, making May snicker. Both of the boys blushed.

" Oh yeah, we need both of you to carry something", May told them.

" How big is something?" Drew asked suspiciously. May shoved in his face about 10 shopping bags and told him she put all the stuff on his credit.

" YOU DID WHAT?"

" Put all this on you and I found out where Giovanni works. You know that arcade? Team Rocket has their base underneath." May said.

"How'd you find out?" Drew asked.

" I heard some guy in a team rocket uniform say he hates working under the arcade", May replied.

" ok……………….."

* * *

" So that's your plan?" Misty asked shockingly.

" Yeah, you think of something better!" Ash said defensively.

" Ok, how bout this, we get a hold of some Team Rocket uniforms, sneak into there and defeat Giovanni. Simple?" Drew's idea quickly took over Ash's idea, which was to dress up as a burger and say they were entertainment.

" But first we need to get some uniforms."

May smiled.

" You know? I don't think that will be a problem."

* * *

**Me: Hey there, I would've thanked all my reviewers before but Kimmy was trying to---**

**Kimmy: Oh there you are! Now go and do y------**

**Me: ( runs away)**

**May, Drew, Ash, Misty: …………….ok………………**

**Eevee: In her place I would like to say Thanks to all her reviewers and keep reviewing!**


	9. New Clothes

**Drew: I hate you.**

**Me: Are you talking to me?**

**Drew: who else do you think? May?**

**Me: So you don't hate May?**

**(everyone stares at Drew)**

**Drew: ………….she's a friend?**

**Me: I'll interrogate you later, I have to do the disclaimer. **

**Drew: (phew)**

**Me: blazegirl6(me) doesn't own pokemon! (how many times do I have to do this? . )

* * *

**

" So who can do our costumes?" Ash asked a very annoyed May.

" I told you already! They're a group of designers who used to work in Team Rocket", May said, sighing as she did so.

" Wouldn't that be dangerous then? Trusting people who used to work in Team Rocket?" Drew pointed out.

" For one thing Drew, one is a pokemon and two, when they were in Team Rocket, they totally bad at it", May replied not looking at him as they walked ", and I should know. They only bothered my town. My torchic was strong enough to defeat them."

" That doesn't say much, considering how weak your Blaziken is."

" _What did you say?" _Blaze growled angrily. Drew backed away slowly. He knew what Blaze was like when he was in a bad mood.

* * *

The four of them with their pokemon stood in front of a store. In the front there was a sign with the words Blasting Rockets. There was a picture with 3 figures blasting off. (look familiar?) 

" So this is it?" Drew stared disbelievingly at the store. But May, Ash and Misty had already gone in the store.

" Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

" Floating on the wind,"

" Past the stars,"

" In your ear!"

" Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace,"

" Dashing hope, putting fear in its place,"

" A rose by any other name's just as sweet,"

" When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

" Jess---"

" Ok, all three of you, be quiet", May said angrily at the trio, who were in mid-pose.

" Sorry, habit", the three of them apologized. May turned around to look at the three other people in the room with them.

" This is Jessie," May pointed to a girl with magenta hair, " James," May pointed to a boy with purplish-blue hair " ,and Meowth", she pointed to a meowth.

" Hey," James said, " May aren't you going to introduce us to those friends of yours?"

" Oh, sorry , Ash is the one with the pikachu. Misty is the girl beside him, and the person who's so slow he's behind is Drew." May said.

* * *

" So you guys need some costumes to sneak into the old boss' office?" Meowth asked after they explained what they planned to do. 

" Yep!" Ash said happily.

" We'll see what we can do," Jessie said.

A couple days later Jessie, James and Meowth showed up with the costumes after breakfast.

" Ta-dah!" the trio held up four outfits that had a red R on top of a black blazer and black pants for the boys and skirts for the girls. They fit May, Drew, Misty and Ash perfectly.

" How's this?" Jessie asked.

" Not too shabby, considering", Drew said as he looked at himself.

" You just can't get enough of yourself can't you?" said May. Drew ignored her.

" Ok then, we're going to sneak into the building tomorrow. So, we need a good plan."

James spread out a map of a floor on the table. He pointed to an entrance.

" You see that one? There's only one guard, and you can easily knock him out. Or you could just sneak in."

" Ok, thanks", May said to James ", we'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, May said goodbye and May, Drew, Misty, and Ash left for the entrance that James showed them. They were all wearing their Team Rocket costumes. Drew and Ash looked once at the girls and quickly turned away. May and Misty grinned. 

When they arrived at the entrance, there really was only one guard. Drew decided that they would just knock the guard out, in case they needed a key card.

Ash focused and the guard was instantly paralyzed. Electric sparks surrounding the guard.

Flygon flew up slowly toward the guard and stole his card and gave it to Drew. Drew slid it into a slot and the door opened. May peered in. There was a shiny hall with doors every 10 meters.

" Keep moving May, or do I have to push you?" came a voice behind May, whispered in her ear. Her face felt warm and as she turned around she came face to face with Drew. May once again losing herself in Drew's eyes. Drew backed up a bit and smirked.

May suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly ran after Misty and Ash, who already were in the Team Rocket headquarters.

* * *

**Me: Is your favourite colour green?**

**Drew: Yes.**

**Me: Is Roselia the first pokemon you caught?**

**Drew: Yeah.**

**May: (whispers) how long has this been going on?**

**Misty: (whispers) since after she did the disclaimer.**

**Me: Do you like May?**

**Drew: Yes. **

**Me: Ah hah!**

**Drew: (blushes) I mean no!**

**Me: (grinning evilly) **

**Misty: I knew it!**

**Me: Reviewers, thank you and review if you haven't already. By the way I'm not going to update until my computer is all fixed.**

**Drew: …which might take a while. Yes!**

**Me: I'm sorry. But my sister is getting very annoyed at how much time I spend on her computer so…….**

**May: REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	10. Team Rocket Grunt May

**Yay! I finally got around to typing! I don't own pokemon. If I did May and Drew would be with Ash in Sinnoh. .

* * *

**

_Flashback…………………_

"_Hey May! Are you coming or not?" Ash called._

"_Ash, shush! Do you want them to hear you?" Misty whispered angrily to Ash, who had stopped to wait for May, who still had a faint blush on her face._

_The three friends waited for Drew, who seemed to be lagging behind. _

"_Hey, are we splitting up or staying together?" Drew asked after he caught up. Misty thought for a second._

"_Splitting up." She said abruptly. "We could cover more ground that way." Ash stared blankly at her. Misty sighed. She grabbed Ash's arm as he stumbled and dragged him away. _

_May felt like hitting her head against a wall. That meant she was stuck with Drew if Misty was with Ash. She clenched her fists and looked up. Drew was already gone. He poked his head from behind a wall and smirked._

"_Come on, or do you want me to leave you?" Drew smirked once more and he disappeared again but this time not reappearing. May followed him reluctantly._

_End Flashback……………

* * *

_

May and Drew now stood in a row with other team rockets. The two of them faced what seemed to be the leader of this group.

He was pacing back and forth along the row muttering something about not being strong enough. May kept her Blaziken in her pokeball, just in case she needed it. Drew did the same with his Flygon.

The lead Team Rocket stopped. He took out a walkie-talkie from his pocket and listened to it for a little bit.

"Sure, ok. Are those the boss' orders?" he said and the voice in the communication device spoke again. "You'll be here to pick them up later? Ok." He closed it and put it back in his pocket.

He clapped his hands together and said: "Master Giovanni said there's an intruder in the building. One of the night guards found the guards that he was supposed to switch with lying on the ground, paralyzed, and unconscious." May and Drew stiffened. Did Misty and Ash know about this?

"Anyways, his orders are to pick up all the pokeballs. One of the administrators will pick it up." He grabbed a bag.

The team rocket agents obediently put their pokeballs into the bag. May looked worriedly at Drew. He glanced at her and put Flygon's pokeball into the bag also. May took it as a sign to put it in anyways.

The lead Rocket finished up and sent them away. May looked back one more time at the bag where Blaziken was kept and wondered if she made a mistake.

Misty had watched helplessly as her gyarados was taken away from her. Ash's pikachu had simply refused to go into its pokeball so the leader had simply grabbed Pikachu and put it in a cage.

* * *

Misty wondered why they were doing this. How had Giovanni known that there was an intruder? It could have been an electric pokemon that had been walking by that had shocked the guy out of pure self-defense. As she walked out, Ash followed her. He kept glancing back at Pikachu, who was clutching the bars of the cage and looking forlorn.

* * *

May sat in a room with Drew. It was pale blue with two beds. She had quickly claimed the one farther to the door, as she knew she liked looking at the stars. 

Drew, as soon as he reached his bed, quickly fell asleep. His green bangs nearly covering his face. She pulled his blanket over him and walked back to her bed and fell asleep too.

The next morning Drew found that he was covered with a blanket. As far as he remembered, he fell asleep without a blanket. He got out of bed and found a note pinned to the front of the door.

_We know what Giovanni's up to. You know how to find us. –Misty and Ash_

Yeah, Drew knew but how did they know he was living here? He took out his pokenav and called to Misty's number.

"Hello?" he heard someone murmur and then snoring.

"It's Drew. Where are you?" Drew replied and he glanced back at May who was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Oh, Drew. We can't talk in public. But we can right now. Wait, let me wake Ash up." Drew heard Misty try to wake up Ash. It didn't seem to work. Then a loud boom.

"Huh?" Drew heard May say as she jumped out of bed to where Drew was.

"He's awake. Ash, tell him." Misty's voice soon changed to Ash's.

"Oh, hi Drew. I was trying to sneak Pikachu away from the guy that took him from me when Misty appeared. She found a pipe and broke it so all the water came out. Then her gyarados came out of its pokeball and used hyper beam on the bars and pikachu was free. Then the team rocket sent out his Arbok, and I had never seen an arbok before. But Misty made it faint really fast……………."

"ASH!" Drew heard Misty shout.

"Fine. After we rescued Pikachu, Pikachu told me that Giovanni was preparing to control all of Kanto like King Finistro did. But first Giovanni has to apprehend the intruders so you guys should be careful. Oh, and he'll do anything." Ash finished. Drew closed the pokenav.

May stared at Drew. If it was true than everyone was in danger.

The door to their room burst open. May and Drew turned to look at the door, almost expecting to see someone holding a birthday cake. Instead, two pairs of arms grabbed May's and Drew's. They twisted their arms so it was behind their backs.

"Move!" The person holding Drew shouted.

"You don't need to shout, I'm right here." Drew muttered. May finally got a look at Drew's guard. He had light brown hair although most of it was covered by a black cap. He was wearing a black blazer with an R on it.

_They're Rockets!_ May thought in a panic. How did they find them? The hands behind them pushed them toward the door and finally a van. They were shoved roughly into the back. Sitting back to back, she noticed that Drew was leaning against her. He was unconscious. Drew must have hit his head somewhere.

The Rockets drove them to a building with two guards. A guard with purplish hair instructed the people leading May and Drew to tell them to stand still. He checked their pockets, and took May and Drew's pokenavs. Looking over one more time, May noticed he had a shocked expression that none of the other guards were noticing. He quickly composed himself and told their guards to bring them to a specific cell.

May looked back once more and wondered why that guard was shocked. She and Drew(Drew more being carried) were taken to an old cell that looked like it hadn't been used for years. They closed the doors behind them and May collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**I'm not gonna be updating for a little while due to me going on vacation so yeah. Merry Christmas!**

**Thanks to : **

**Pikachu's Best Friend - Mistyfur**

**May and Dawn are the best**

** Lunarshade29 **

**Sparkling Jibbis Anime **

**Lolita of The Damned **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I'm back! Sorry it took so long but I had absolutely no ideas for my other story…**

**Drew: ………I can't believe you made me faint………….does everyone want to torture me?**

**Me: No…. some people don't. Anyways, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Misty and May would show up a lot more often in Sinnoh.

* * *

**

"I wonder if Gyarados is okay….." muttered Misty. Ash looked around at her and smiled sadly.

"I'm sure they're fine. They have Pikachu with them right?"

Misty fell back on the bed she was sitting on and closed her eyes. No doubt imagining the horrors the pokemon could go through. A sharp tapping sound snapped Misty out of her nightmare. She sat up, Ash already staring with disbelief at the glass window.

Misty directed her gaze to where Ash was looking. There was Pikachu, thoroughly exhausted but ok. Pikachu was carrying a pokeball in its arms, a pokeball that Misty recognized immediately.

Misty ran quickly to the window and opened it. She gently carried Pikachu to Ash who placed Pikachu on the soft bed.

Pikachu fell asleep instantly as Misty placed Gyarados' poke ball on the pillow and gently touched it, hoping that she could still heal Gyarados while it was in its poke ball.

* * *

When a groggy May woke up, she found Drew had disappeared. But how could he? She was in a one room cell, only open to guards who had the keys. It was gray and dusty, like it hadn't been used in a long time.

The door to her cell opened and she found the purple-haired guard who had inspected her before come in.

"Your friend's in another cell. I moved him this morning." He placed a bowl of food on the ground and left.

May listened for his footsteps walking away. When she was sure he was gone, May dropped slowly to the ground. His piercing eyes staring at her had been too much.

His eyes were so much different than Drew's eyes, which had an arrogant yet determined look to them. The guard's eyes were full of sadness and anger. May wondered whether he had lost somebody in his life.

* * *

'…………_and that's how we escaped.'_ Pikachu finished, now healed and sitting with Misty and Ash at the park; Gyarados was playing in the lake nearby, taking care to not to attract too much attention.

"Ok then Pikachu, why didn't you get Blaziken and Flygon?" Misty asked.

'_It was impossible. Not with that Buneary staring at me where Blaze and Flygon were…'_ Pikachu gave a little shudder. Ash fell back on the grass, staring up at the sky. He wondered whether May and Drew were ok. He and Misty hadn't heard from them for a while.

* * *

"_May..."_ The young boy thought as he rode on his pokemon. He knew that she was in trouble, he could sense it. Blaze was in trouble too, although May and Blaze were in two different places.

The wind whipped his hair as he raced to May.

* * *

Drew sat on the floor, his back to the wall. His green hair was slightly dirty but he didn't care. He put his hand on the floor and felt around. Maybe there would be a trapdoor or something. His hand suddenly felt a bump in the stone floor.

Drew's fingers pushed on it and there was a flash. Drew backed away, expecting something dangerous to happen to him. There was a sound of a door slamming shut and footsteps running.

The door to his cell burst open to show a guard that seemed strangely familiar. Where had Drew seen him before?

He gestured for Drew to follow him and disappeared back behind the door. Drew closed the cell door quietly after himself and followed the guard. Drew knew he could be trusted.

Drew found the guard outside, waiting for him. He was leaning on a tree.

"I thought you would take that long."

"Do I know you?" Drew asked. He looked up at Drew and smirked.

"The name's Paul."

* * *

I coughed. An extremely unreasonable amount of dust had just come out of the floor of my cell. So I waved my hands to clear some of the dust away. When some of it disappeared, I noticed some writing on the floor:

_For there to be a sister there must be a brother._

_Without the help of the remaining four sages, _

_They must defeat the darkness_

_And restore peace to Kanto._

I thought about what that meant. As far as I know, Misty doesn't have any brothers. She only had sisters. Max was my brother, but Max was dead, wasn't he? I scratched off myself off my list. That meant it had to be Drew or Ash.

I moved on to the next line. '_Without the help of the remaining four sages...'_ What did that mean? Drew, Ash, Misty, and me. Four sages. But how can four sages not help another sage when there are four sages? Could there be more?

'_They must defeat the darkness…'_ What was the darkness? Giovanni?

'_And restore peace to Kanto…'_ That was easy if you combined the last line. Defeat the darkness and Kanto will have no more evil. Simple.

* * *

"Hey, where are you going?" Drew asked as Paul got up. Paul looked back at Drew and smirked. "I have to rescue your girlfriend, Drew."

"May is not my girlfriend!" Drew argued angrily, though you could see a faint blush.

"Whatever." said Paul.

Paul walked away, knowing what he was doing was extremely dangerous. But he had to rescue May. For Umbreon and for the girl that had seem strangely intriguing

And the prophecy. Paul knew for sure that May was the 'sister' mentioned in the prophecy. It was just something you know. That was why had put May inside the exact cell that had awaited the arrival of the latest generation of sages.

* * *

**Me: Ah-ha! I finally finished! I'm soo sorry it took so long.**

**Kimmy: I never doubted you. Although I'm not sure about that guy…(looks toward Drew)**

**Drew: Review?**

**Thanks to:**

**May and Dawn are the Best**

**Pikachu's Best Friend – Mistyfur**

**Sparkling Jibbis Anime**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Yay! It's Shusuke's birthday today! (February 29)**

**Drew: I repeat what I said in the last story you updated. That has nothing to do with anything.**

**May: I finally take a starring role in this chapter!**

**Drew: You're the starring person in the story.**

**May: so?**

**Drew: (sighs) You're all hopeless.**

**Me: Sorry if Drew or Paul seems very OOC. I don't own pokemon.

* * *

**

Hearing the clank of the cell door opening, May looked up from her corner, her hope disappearing. What was it this time? An executioner? A figure, illuminated by the dim light behind was standing in the doorway.

"Come on." The figure who was a girl, known by her voice, held a hand to May. May cautiously took the hand and her hope slowly returned. Somehow, May knew that this person was helping her. Even if everyone she knew was gone, there was still this person.

The girl pulled May to her feet and led her out. The ground in front of the cell was surrounded by unconscious Team Rocket grunts. Who was this girl?

As they ran up the steps, May analyzed her rescuer. She was the same height as May, with blue hair tied back. Her cerulean eyes were determined into escaping. She was wearing a uniform May had only seen worn by people high into the organization.

Suddenly, she stopped. A man, dressed in the male version of the uniform the girl was wearing, was standing in front of them. His eyes widened in shock.

"You… I trusted you!" May's rescuer's eyes didn't change. She simply ran down another corridor, ignoring the man's cries. Whenever May looked her rescuer, one question floated up. Who is she?

_I'm Dawn._ May stared at her curiously and formed another question. Dawn didn't answer. Suddenly, all of May's surroundings disappeared.

A younger Dawn was hugging the man May had seen earlier.

"Thanks Dylan." She whispered. Dylan smiled. Dawn looked toward the doorway to see another man, leaning against the door frame. He walked behind the wall.

"I have to go." Dylan gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek and let her walk off to where the man was. May followed Dawn.

The young man May had seen earlier was now standing with Dawn talking.

"So, Dawn. Have you considered my offer?" Dawn nodded. "So what is it?"

"I'll help you fight Giovanni Paul, since it's for a good cause." Paul smirked. He pulled Dawn into a hug and she returned it.

"Keep up the good work," he whispered into her ear.

"Of course."

May returned to reality and realized she was lying on the floor. She could see the white ceiling and the floor beneath her was hard wood. May got up. The room was lined with white wallpaper and Dawn was sitting in a chair. An Espeon sat beside her. The gem on its forehead was slowly losing its glow.

"Telepathy…" May whispered. Dawn got up and threw a poke ball to May.

"This is yours isn't it?" May stared in grateful shock toward Dawn and Blaze's poke ball. Someone was standing behind May. That person had green hair. Green…

"Drew!" May cried. She got up and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, I'm happy about that myself. Now let go." They broke apart. A man behind Drew with his arms crossed caught May's attention. Where had she seen him before? His dark purple hair hung loosely over his harsh black eyes, which were staring right at her and Drew. May quickly ran through her memories. Finally, she remembered.

"You're Paul." He nodded. Drew looked at May, shocked.

"How'd you know his name?" May shook her head slowly. Who were this people? First Dawn, now this.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked, ignoring Drew. Paul was expressionless.

"Depends on what you mean by you."

"I mean what is your position in this anti-Giovanni place." Drew nodded at May's words.

"We're from AGS." Paul said. May had a strange feeling that he didn't talk much.

"AGS was formed by a small group of sages after Giovanni betrayed us. He formed Team Rocket and turned evil. So in order to obtain revenge from Giovanni, we had to bring him down… but that's the step we can never seem to do." Dawn looked at Paul, as if asking permission. Paul nodded. "A couple months ago, we discovered a banned area. It was covered in shards of steel wherever it was possible to target. We kept watch there and found Team Rocket's boss there."

Drew was speechless. Dawn looked at May, wondering if she got it. Just in case, she told May. "May… Giovanni is the steel sage."

* * *

"Hey. Do you think they're ok?" asked Ash. Misty looked at Ash. The pair had been continuing their infiltration and there was still no sign of May or Drew.

"Ash, that's the third time you've said that today and tenth time this week." Ash stopped. He quickly pulled Misty behind the wall as two grunts walked by. The traces of their conversation could be heard.

"…you hear? The two prisoners they caught, they escaped!"

"They had prisoners?"

"Yeah. They discovered two kids, a girl and a boy, with pokemon that wasn't in the boss' databases."

"Hmm… what pokemon did they have?"

"I think it was a Flygon and a Blaziken." Misty looked at Ash with widened eyes and let out a gasp of shock. Ash hastily covered her mouth. The footsteps stopped.

"Did you hear something?" there was a silence, as if listening for more noises. Ash and Misty didn't breathe. There was a gasp.

"Oh great! We're late!" A sound of running footsteps was heard running past the corridor Misty and Ash were hiding in. the pair let out a sigh of relief. However, Misty's face was now worried.

"Ash…? I don't think May and Drew are ok."

* * *

The boy closed his eyes. He could sense every one of each of the sages location. The blue haired girl, the green haired boy, the boy in the cap, the orange haired girl, and May.

May was the only one he knew but he was sure he would find out who the others were sooner or later. One last presence appeared. A stronger one that all the others. This time, he knew. His eyes flashed open. Giovanni. And the one who had started it all. Him.

* * *

May and Drew were disguised in their Team Rocket uniforms again. However, this time Dawn was with them. She was dressed in her own uniform. Grunts walking past Dawn in the hall gave her respectful glances and envious looks toward May and Drew. It was as if they were higher-ups themselves.

_Follow me. After I bring you there, I'm afraid you'll have to fight him yourself. If you really need help, help will come. Did you get that?_ Transmitted Dawn. May and Drew nodded. She led them to an elaborately carved door and knocked.

"Mr. Giovanni?" asked Dawn.

"Enter Dawn." Dawn pushed the door open to Giovanni's large office. On each wall of the room there were several expensive paintings and the floor was covered by an embroidered carpet. Directly behind Giovanni's desk was a large window overlooking the city. And behind the desk was Giovanni himself, dressed in a casual black suit.

A flash of shining gray flew towards Dawn but it was intercepted by a psychic. An espeon appeared behind Dawn.

"Good job Dawn. Excellent reflexes."

"Thank you sir." Giovanni walked up to Dawn and tilted her chin.

"No need to be formal with me Dawn. I already know." Dawn pulled away and cocked her head, smirking.

"Good job, Mr. Bossman."

"Heh. Too bad you didn't expect this. Persian! Iron Tail!" A shower of concrete came raining down on Espeon. Dawn went down, breathing heavily. May backed away, wondering what to make of this.

"When a sage's main pokemon is damaged, the sage suffers… a lot." explained Drew. May, suddenly very angry, let out a ring of blazing red fire that circled around Dawn, Drew and herself. The fire caused Giovanni to back up a few steps.

"Hmm? You know you can't keep that up too long May." It was true. May was already starting to tremble. Drew ran to her and held her up. "Drew. Which one are you? May's the fire, Dawn's the psychic, and Paul was the dark."

Drew's eyes were instantly directed to Giovanni. " Paul was the dark sage?" Giovanni nodded. "What? But how?" A piece of shiny steel appeared in front of Drew and Giovanni. Paul was reflected in it, smiling like Drew had never seen him.

Paul was playing with a black fox type pokemon with yellow rings. He was able to make black spots of darkness appear. Suddenly, a pair of hands snatched up the Umbreon and placed in a cage. Paul ran after it and fell to the ground as it was taken away. His tears wet the ground under him. The images faded. Drew was in shock, as the fire blazed around them.

A sudden crash from the ceiling sent the remaining concrete falling. Drew looked up and as he did, May collapsed into his arms causing the fire ring to evaporate. If there were any more reinforcements, May would lose all her hope again. Already it was slipping away… Drew held her up.

"May, don't give up. I'm still here, besides, look who else is here." May did what Drew said. Her eyes widened. A boy two years younger than May with glasses and navy blue hair sat on a glowing white pokemon that Drew instantly recognized from the legends. It was a boy May knew well, very well. He was suspended above them all on his pokemon. His focus was directed to Giovanni, who had suddenly collapsed.

"Max…" May whispered.

* * *

**Another chapter finished! It's a cliffie! Since it's a leap year, (February 29, 2008) this is a chapter that is special. (since it's posted on the missing day) then again, lots of people posted chapters up today…**

**Preview:**

**_May closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact that would hopefully kill her, not Max. She was happy for everything... this was going to be her last thought. May waited for the fatal steel shard that never came. _**

**_May heard someone fall from behind her and she slowly turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw the scene._**

**_"Drew?" she asked quietly. Blood dripped onto the floor, forming a blood red puddle. The boy had collasped onto the floor- the shard had pierced him instead. _**

"**_No..." _**


	13. Final Fight: Sacrifice

Me: I changed the first chapter. Now I think it'll make more sense for the end of this chapter and the next one.

Drew: ...because you don't have any sense of organization...

Me: Shut up or I'll make you get hurt even more.

May: Watereevee doesn't own pokemon!

* * *

_"Max..." May whispered._

"You!" shouted Giovanni as he staggered to his feet. Max glared at him silently. Giovanni shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. "That doesn't have any bearing on what we're doing now. Anyhow, if you came here to stop me, you have to come at me at full power not like a child...Eroe." Max's glare intensified.

"I'm not Eroe! My name is Max!" he shouted angrily as he sent a burst of blazing flames at the boss. Giovanni nimbly dodged it and sent a barrage of steel at Max- but a wall of flames stopped their path. May had unconciously raised the wall and was even more exhausted when she lowered it.

"Safeguard!" commanded Max and ran over to May. "What?" May are you ok!?" May held even tightly to Drew's arm, her face tired and exhausted.

"She's fine. May's a bit exhausted from overheating." explained Drew.

"Who are you?" asked Max suspiciously.

"Drew." A crash suddenly came from outside the door. Drew gently sat May on the floor and threw open the doors. May shot up at the scene. The cavernous hall leading to Giovanni's office was sparsely populated by unconscious men and women dressed in black. In the middle, close to the large doors were two teenagers side by side.

The boy took off his hat, revealing his raven coloured hair. He turned around just as his pikachu electrified a rocket trying to hurt its trainer.

"Ash?!"

"Oh, hi Drew. How ar-"

"Now's not the time!" interrupted Misty, pushing Ash aside. Her gyarados shot a Hydro Pump at some rockets running toward them and Pikachu finished up with a Thunder.

"Awesome combo guys!" Misty groaned.

"Ash!" yelled Misty, sending him an exasperated look. " Anyway, before Ash speaks again, Drew. Just so you know, me and Ash will be taking care of all reinforcements. But the hardest job will be left to you guys. But you have help right? Four sages and our leader." Drew nodded in relief. Reinforcements would be taken care of. Before turning away again Misty flashed a grin and a peace sign.

"Drew! The safeguard's about to drop!" called May warningly. Drew closed the doors keeping safe the thought that his friends would be just fine. When did he have friends? Drew sighed happily and strode toward the siblings.

* * *

As Drew walked toward them, May turned to Max and nodded. The transparent dome-like protection dropped and the siblings sprung into action. Two shards came rushing toward each of them and they separated into two different directions.

May lost hers and suddenly tripped over a piece of rubble. When May tried to move her ankle, a stab of pain caused her to stop. She closed her eyes, sensing the shard coming straight at her. Her life was almost over, she could tell.

_Thanks for everything…_she thought. The pain that May expected to come never came.

She opened her eyes to see the shard chasing fly past, stained with blood. It stabbed itself into a wall and someone collapsed behind her and she turned around to see. Her eyes widened and started filling up with tears.

"Drew?" she asked quietly.

The boy was lying on the floor, the side of his shirt ripped and red. It was slowly dripping blood onto the floor and was quickly forming a puddle- the shard had pierced him instead.

"No…NO!" She cried and dropped in front of Drew. She didn't care anymore that her guard was down. She only knew that Drew was hurt and that was her only thought. Drew sighed and turned to face May. He lifted a hand and wiped away a tear.

"…what are you crying about this time?"

" I thought you were dead!" Drew was quiet.

"You know? I've got …something I've been wanting to tell you for a while…come closer."

"Huh?"

"Just do it." May did what Drew asked. "Closer." May went closer, waiting for some drastic secret, like why he had matching hair and eyes. Wait. What if he was going to tell me he hates me! For some reason that thought for some reason tore her apart. They were close enough that she could feel his shallow breaths on her face. The next second, his soft lips quickly caught her by surprise.

A sharp blush pierced her face as Drew pulled away. He put his head down and closed his eyes. His chest seemed to rising even slower.

"Drew! No! You can't sleep!" cried May. Drew groaned.

"…Mom just let me sleep a little longer…"

"Drew! I am not your mother! Wake up!" A purple lining surrounded Drew's body as he was lifted into the air. "Huh?" May looked up to see a girl looking at softly at May.

"May, he's going to be just fine," comforted Dawn, "either way you should be helping your brother."

"Eh?" May looked up to see Max controlling her blaziken, which apparently had released itself, to use protect. May rubbed her face and smiled at Dawn. "Thanks." May was fueled by the fact that Drew was there for her and will always be. She couldn't get hurt anymore, or else Drew's sacrifice would have been in vain. And she didn't want him to cause him any more pain.

May got up and ran to Max; he grinned at her.

"You done playing with your boyfriend yet?" May blushed.

"Shut up Max."

"I'm going to ignore that rude comment," Max turned his head toward Giovanni, who was slightly smirking, "we have to take care of him now." He closed his eyes and shook his head quietly. May wondered what was up. She had never seen him like this. She shook free of the thought and looked back one last time at Drew.

He was sitting against the wall, his eyes tired from the injury. The wound was bandaged up by strips of black cloth. Despite Dawn and Espeon's efforts, blood was staining the cloth. May felt a stab of guilt; this was her fault. Drew caught her eyes gave her a smile as if saying it's ok. May turned away to her new opponent.

I gaze at my sister. It has been so long since I have seen her, ever since… I don't want to go back. Our parents were killed and so were so many of our childhood friends.

May seems to be releasing a soft, kind aura ever since that Drew guy kissed her. But once you look inside her eyes you can see fire being reflected, although there is nothing to be reflected from. I close my eyes. When should I tell May that….I can't think about that. I don't want to use the promise we made for this. But I have to…

I shake my head clear and focus when May commands Blaziken to lower the protect. I shoot forward, knowing that only the promise we made will work.

Drew watched the two siblings attack quickly at Giovanni and felt a stab of concern for the older one. May. She may be better known as the fire sage, but she would always be May to him. Sweet, innocent, brave May. He smiled at the thought just as a new stab of pain washed through him. Everything went black.

When Drew awoke, he wasn't in Giovanni's ruined office anymore. A chestnut-haired man sat cross-legged on the floor. Somehow casting a white shadow on the dark floor.

Drew looked around the room. Actually, it wouldn't be called a room. It was completely dark and the only things that seemed solid were the floor, him, and the man.

"Ah. Drew," said the man when her finally noticed Drew.

"How do you know my name?" asked Drew suspiciously. The man smiled.

"The name's Kyle. I was the last ground sage."

* * *

Me: I'm done again! This story will end in the next three chapters probably.

May: Yeah.

Drew:……………………………

Me: Review!


	14. Final Fight: Revealing

Me: I'm sorry for taking so long... (sweatdrops)

May: Watereevee doesn't own pokemon!

--

_"I was the last ground sage."_

--

Drew stared suspiciously at the man. Kyle sighed.

"Fine then. Drew, you don't believe me?" Drew caught the pokeball thrown to him. "Although it rarely happens, sages of the same type can communicate with their pokemon." Drew suddenly gave a jolt of surprise as a pokemon jumped out.

_'Rrgh! Why'd you have to wake up? I was having a good dream too!"_ Drew started instinctively backing away from the angry rhydon.

"Okay, okay, I believe you!" Kyle yawned.

"Too late, Rhydon has anger issues."

"What?! Then you shouldn't have given him to me in the first place!" Kyle shrugged. The Rhydon suddenly switched its gaze to an unknown figure walking toward them.

_--Flashback--_

_"May, you have parents right? Do you have a picture of your grandparents?"_

_"...yes." May opened her bag and began to look for something. "Here." she said finally, handing over a photo wallet._

_Drew flipped through the wallet, curious to see what her family looked like. A pair of hands pried the photo wallet away from him._

_"I'll show you myself. This is my brother and my parents." May said pointing to a picture with a smiling brown-haired girl and a boy with navy blue hair. Drew grabbed the wallet back and quickly flipped through, to find the picture that he had seen._

_He finally stopped at a photo featuring a woman with long chocolate brown hair and shining cobalt eyes. She smiled brightly at the camera._

_Drew stared, transfixed, at the photo._

_"Drew? Are you having a staring contest with my grandmother?" Drew looked up into the same cobalt eyes._

_"Grandmother?"_

_"Oh, you didn't know? Her name is Christina Maple, she disappeared after my dad was born. Ever since then, no one has seen her. I wonder if she's still alive..."_

_--End-Flashback--_

It was like a photo brought to life. Same brown hair and same bright cobalt eyes. A strong resemblance to May. This was Christina Maple.

"Geez Kyle. Can't you control your own pokemon?" she said, instantly dodging Rhydon's charge. As she dodged, a protective bubble encased the rhino pokemon. Rhydon appeared to give up and relaxed in the bubble.

"What? Mrs. Maple….are you the water sage?" asked a confused Drew. She turned to look at him.

"Don't call me Mrs. Maple. I know May told you about me but you cannot call me Mrs. Maple. And I'm not the water sage…he is." She said and pointed to an approaching man in the shadows. Light purple bangs partly blocked his dark eyes. A horse with a fiery mane and a blue spotted bunny-like creature walked beside him.

"You forgot Rapidash." He said simply.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Christina cried and ran to hug her pokemon. The flames from the mane seemed to have no effect on her.

"..Uh…Kyle...I'm very confused. Could you explain?" Kyle turned his attention from Christina to look at Drew.

"Hm…ok. I'll explain. I'm Kyle, you know Christina, and he's Kai." He said slowly.

"….I'm not stupid."

"Anyways…well, the next part would be better explained by Christina." She looked up from hugging her Rapidash, the flames partly covering her face.

"Oh…ok. The Maple family is directly related to the beginning sages. For some unexplainable reason, a sage has been born in the family every other generation. My May was the one after me." She started.

"Then what about Max?"

"Max was completely by chance. Every sage type has a certain percentage of occurring with the four starter types being most common, to Max's type, the most uncommon. For Max, the entire spirit of beginning resides in him."

"But to revive the spirit, you have to fulfill a promise. Luckily, May and Max have one."

"What is it?"

"They promised to always protect each other." Spoke Kai quietly.

"…what…? Protect? That means one of them would have to get hurt!" Kyle looked away. Drew was hit by a startling thought. "…you're going to use May right?!"

"I'm sorry Drew…"

--

Dawn peered at the boy worriedly. She knew that she shouldn't touch him too much in case his wound opened up but…she settled for talking to him.

"Drew….are you ok?" Drew was slumped against the wall, seemingly dead. Dawn quickly grabbed his wrist and felt his wrist. A soft rhythm of beats answered her. She sighed in relief.

"…….!" A steel spear stabbed into the wall just above his head.

"Sorry Dawn!" cried May. She and Max had dodged another one of Giovanni's deadly missiles. Dawn ignored her. She had seen a sudden glimpse of a smirk on Giovanni. She was worried. After serving Giovanni so long, she knew his ways.

"Be careful…" she whispered.

--

"Hey, for being such a tyrant, you're not very strong," provoked Max.

"Too late, you're already trapped."

"What?!" Max looked down as he suddenly couldn't move. Two strong steel wires entwined his feet.

"It seems fitting that the strongest beam should hit the strongest sage." He stated as a beam from the ceiling above broke off and formed itself into a sharp spear.

"No…Max!" May yelled as it came hurtling toward her brother. Max closed his eyes. This was the end.

When no pain came, Max opened his eyes. His sister was at his feet, a puddle of blood forming around her. Max dropped to the ground, and put his sister's hand in his lap.

--

May slowly opened her eyes to look at the hand covering her stomach; it was all bloody. She painfully turned her head to look at Max. Her eyes widened. There was a handsome man with brownish blonde hair staring at her with deep purple eyes.

"Hello May…" He said and he hugged her close.

--

Me: All done! Agh! That was such a bad ending! Please excuse me. –hits head on wall-

Drew:…………………

May: Review!


	15. Final Fight: Ending!

Me: ...last chapter...

Kimmy: Should you be in shock?

May: I don't think she should be...

Drew:...

Me: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'm a procrastinator...

Kimmy: ;;

May: Why are we using text emoticons in a character talk?

Drew: ...

May: Any why isn't Drew talking?

Drew: You seem curious today.

Me: Duct tape...

Drew:...

Kimmy: Watereevee doesn't own pokemon... what would happen if she did...? zones out

Me:...er...anyways...a lot of new characters come in! Well...two. By the way...I wonder what happened to Dawn...

May: OO You're right...

--

"Who are you?" asked May weakly. The man stared kindly at her.

"I'll answer that later." May watched quietly as he closed his eyes and mutter something. She caught a few words, "...sprit of fire..." May felt a cool breeze surround her and as she looked down her wound was gone and her energy was restored.

"Now tell me. Who are you?" He smiled.

"You should know already. Right?"

"Huh?"

"I'm Eroe."

"...?"

"...are you an idiot?"

"NO!"

"Well, you seem like one. "May glared coldly at him.

"You know...you remind of Drew."

"Ha ha. Maybe." May paused at his reply.

"...how do you know Drew? And how do you know my name? Where's Max?"

"Now all the questions come. Took you a while."

"Any sensible person would have asked that first." continued an arrogant voice. May turned at the sound of the new voice.

"Drew..."

"Wrong reaction. And the loser is May!"

"Hey!" protested May.

"You're a happy couple." May and Drew turned to stare at him. She sighed with a faint blush.

"What did you want to say?"

"Why isn't Giovanni attacking?" May noticed Eroe staring across the room, where the boss lay in a crumpled mess.

"...is he ok?" Eroe was silent. Only when May motioned to get up and help Giovanni then he shook his head. She stared curiously at him.

"Why?"

"He's awakening."

"He...Giovanni?"

"The legend...do you remember?" May thought for a second.

"There was a guy that caused the king to kill everyone...so a guy, i think his name was...E-Eroe...you...you're..." she finished with a stutter. He nodded.

"Finally. And that guy that caused the king to kill everyone..."

"Conseiller?" interrupted Drew.

"You know the legend?!"

"Of course. It's common knowledge in this region."

"No...it isn't. It's been passed down through May's family."

"Huh? Then how did Drew?"

"...I knew it." muttered Drew, the phrase nearly inaudible. Eroe looked knowingly at him.

"...Am I missing something?"

"Nothing. Anyway...Conseiller, as Drew said, had the ability to take over other people's bodies. Or should I say has."

"...!"

"Then what about you?"

"I was a regular boy...Listen. I'll explain why I'm here. Conseiller was my best friend when I was younger. We had a friend named Lena and as we were with her everyday, it seems we both developed feelings for her. She chose me and consumed with rage...he entered the body of the king and ordered everyone to be killed, except for her, her family and his family. My relatives and parents were killed on that same day. Fortunately, I was on the mountain then so I escaped. As I was returning home, all I saw was death.

Ever since I was little, I was told the story of the crystal dragonair, a mystical pokemon told to live deep in the mountains. I thought that the dragonair would help me so I went. Somehow, I found the dragonair and she lent me her powers. Arceus joined me, boosting my confidence even more. I believed that nothing could get in the way of my revenge. I was wrong.

After I freed the King, he killed himself of guilt and Conseiller escaped. I didn't know what to do so I returned to the mountain top. She said that since I wasn't finished with my business, I would be sealed within the family line arceus chose next. And that was Lena's family. And that means...May...you and your brother are descendants of Lena."

"Um...Can I ask one more thing?"

"Sure." replied Eroe.

"How come there are sages?" eroe smile.

"The dragonair thought I needed help, since I seemed incompetent, so she took the powers of the elements and placed them in a particular gene. For example, May and her grandmother had beautiful brown hair and blue eyes."

"Is that all? Appearance?" asked Drew suspiciously, "It doesn't explain me and Kyle. We're almost complete opposites."

"Who's Kyle?"

"Hm..you wanna know? If you do, Drew will have to trade bodies."

"No thank you."

"See, there's the gene right there. You and Kyle have steady, straight personalities. You have rational minds an don't jump to conclusions."

"...Drew had good qualities?" teased May. Drew glared at him.

"You're having a nice talk over there. I couldn't help but interrupt." sneered an unfamiliar voice that made Drew nearly jump with shock. "..Drew..it's nice to see you again."

"Shut up."

"And Eroe. It's been a while. Since Kai died huh?"

"That was an accident. You had nothing to do with it."

"You don't think I planned it?" Eroe's look of shock faded to anger.

"You..." May turned to see a hand suddenly cover her mouth and pull her backwards. At once she fell limp.

"May!" Drew yelled as a transparent bubble surround May and she rose up into the air.

"The only way to rescue her is to defeat him..." whispered Eroe as Conseiller spoke.

"You know Drew...I didn't think you would be with the enemy..."

"So what if he's a descendant of your sister?" spoke Eroe instantly.

"It means he's infinitely connected to me. Blood and spirit. And it means I can reach into his soul like Giovanni. Should we try?" Drew winced as he felt something like wind enter him and he began feeling dizzy.

"Drew!" Drew turned his back on Conseiller to look at Eroe, his green eyes strangely blank.

"You know...Eroe...I realized...you are weak...resorting to revenge..." spoke Drew, his feeling in his words gone...

--

"...ay! May! Wake up now!" May opened her eyes slowly. A woman with long brown hair and blue eyes stood in front of her.

"...! Grandmother?"

"Ugh. I hate that. Call me Christina. Do I look old to you?"

"Sorry..Gr--Christina," replied May, "What's wrong?" May looked around. She seemed to be in a shining glowing white place without any sign of restriction." ...Where am I?"

"This place reflects your soul. As you can see, your soul is very bright."

"Ohh.."

"Anyways, it seems Eroe and Drew are in trouble."

"What?! Is Drew hurt?"

"It's not that...well, see for yourself." A flame appeared in front of May and Christina and it grew into a bonfire. In the middle of the fire, she could see a scene showing what was happening.

Suddenly, she could see Eroe fly and slam against a wall from a powerful sandstorm. A flygon flew into sight, struggling to obey its master although there was obvious pain in its eyes. May's eyes widened even more as the fire focused on the flygon's trainer.

"Why! Why is Drew doing this?!" asked May, biting back tears. Christina looked away.

"...look at his eyes..." she whispered. Drew's eyes, usually a brilliant emerald green was now a murky deep green.

"Why...why are his eyes like that?"

"Him." Christina answered, failing to hold back a trace of anger.

"He did it to Kyle too. That's why we're gone. I was trying to wake him up but...it was impossible for me. He needs to react strongly to the person," Christina looked at May seriously, "you..you might be able to save the ground sage. He loves you right?" May immediately blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." She continued, amused. "That's good. Now wake him up!"

--

A pale grunt came from Eroe as he hit the floor. He couldn't hit Drew...that was a condition. He was never allowed to harm any sage.

"Arceus!" He jumped on a majestic white shadow and flew up as a dragonbreath suddenly crashed both of them into the ceiling into the sky.

"See...I told you...you wouldn't last..."

"DREW!!" The dark green eyes flickered toward the bubble May was in. "WAKE UP!" Drew's entire body trembled.

"Flygon...dragonbreath." The green dragon turned its head toward Drew and nodded. It changed direction and faced Conseiller.

"What?!" he exclaimed as a white misty beam suddenly surrounded him. He smirked. "You missed."

"I...know..." A black shadow suddenly materialized behind the lanky man and held him in a headlock.

"...you know...I don't mind when you mess up these people...but you destroyed my best friend...the one...I can't forgive you for that." Eroe looked down at the three men. He was waiting to see when Paul would show up.

The purple haired trainer began to mutter more things to Conseiller. The man was starting to sweat now.

"...I'm finished...I guess this is goodbye."

"...?!" A sudden black hole opened under them and as a purple lining outlined Paul, he let go of his hostage. As the hole disappeared, Drew looked up at May; she was still trapped.

"Didn't you say that he would be freed when he was defeated...?" accused Drew as he looked at Eroe floating above him. The man closed his eyes.

"...yes. I meant that when he was gone...the powers would disappear...as well as me."

"...no..." May whispered as he started to glow.

"See you." he finished and vanished.

"...wait..," May screamed as the protective bubble disappeared and she fell, "...huh? Am I supposed to be on something soft?"

"Could you get off me?"

"Paul..."

"Get off!"

"Ok, ok." Replied May sarcastically. As she got up, Drew hugged her.

"Is it over..?" she whispered through her tears.

"Yeah. It is."

--

Me: o.o I'M FINALLY DONE!! I wonder why it took me at least 5 hours...

May: What happened to Dawn?

Dawn: Yeah..what happened to me?

Me:...hm...I think you rescued Paul and ...uh...details, details.

Drew:...finally...it's finished.

Kimmy: It seems Drew's more relieved thatn you.

Drew: I'm going..

Me: He's a lost cause. Ignore him. Anyways...thanks for the readers that read to the end. By the way...just a note for the people that don't have an account on Fanfic, you can still review. Will I make an epilogue..?

Kimmy: .

May: Bye!


	16. Epilogue

Me: T-T

May/Drew: ........?

Me: I hit my head on some glass. It started bleeding.

May: O.O

Drew: Whatever....

May: -throws book-

Me: Anyways.. this is the last final chapter of A Warrior's Blaziken. Thanks for reading this far. It makes me happy. ^-^ (oh, and I don't own pokemon)

----------------------------------------------

I remember standing there in shock after that, crying and holding on to Drew. Max had reverted back to his original form, so he was standing in a daze. Dawn was standing in a corner, crying with relief. And Paul? He was...well, emotionless as usual.

I asked him later, "Where did you send the guy?" He just stared at me, and smirked.

"Do you want to know?"

Eroe was gone. That was for sure. I kinda missed him, strange, cause I only knew him for a short time. His smile the last time I saw him was so calming, like he was at peace. How long was it since he was born?

Drew said that he had run away from home, so he didn't know if anyone survived. He was happier traveling with his flygon. Me and Max tagged along, hoping that we wouldn't be much of a burden. When I asked, he just smiled at me.

"Nah, I don't mind that much. Max is a different matter," he said, frowning, "It would be nice if we were alone." I slammed him into the ground, blushing furiously.

Before we left the region, we went and visited my hometown one more time. It was so empty, I just sat down on a set of steps and cried. We wandered around...well, me and Max. Drew left to buy groceries. He was a good cook surprisingly. It probably came from living alone. He had to survive on something.

Our house was the same as when I left it. I always wondered where did Max hide when the ransackers came. He showed me the spot, a hole in a wall just big enough for one person. It was hidden behind a bookshelf. I went to my old room, and found a beautiful locket in one of my drawers. It had a picture of our family before everything happened. It had happened so fast. That was taken a day before I discovered my powers, before everyone died. And the locket was my mother's. She had placed it in the drawer just as they came. Did she know? I asked Max to help me put it on.

---------------------------------------------

I clutch it now, holding it to my chest. I look up as Drew through the door, carrying groceries.

"You know, you should be doing this." He comes up to me, after placing the groceries on the table,and hugs me, "you're the housewife." He whispers the last part into my hair. We had gotten engaged a couple weeks before.

"Yeah, but I don't know what you're cooking." He smiled at me and I lean closer to him.

-------------------------------------------

Drew:...............

Me: *smile*

Drew: I. Will. Kill. You.

May: What a nice day....MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE~


End file.
